Mmmmm, Chocolate!
by Little Mystery
Summary: Yaoi! Yami/Yugi!!! Major fluff!! Even fluffier then my last story!!! Read at your own risk! ^_^ A cute story about how making desserts can always lead to other things! *NOT ACTUAL CHAPTER BUT VERY IMPORTANT!!*
1. Default Chapter

Mystery: This is a cute, fluffy one-shot! For my last story everyone was so nice! I'm so happy!  
  
- ^_____^- But before I write a sequel to it I just wanted to write this first! And I revised the ending a bit because it wasn't good! And please don't be picky if my spelling isn't very good either!  
  
Yami Mystery: Please no flames. My aibou will just cry and then I will have to hunt down the flamer for hurting my aibou's feelings. -___-  
  
Mystery: ^_____^; Ok. This is a one-shot and yes its yaoi, slash, and shonen ai again! Yami/Yugi are just too cute! I like this idea it's all fluffy and funny! Yami already told Yugi he loves him and vice versa.  
  
Summary: Yami wants to make some milk chocolate (the kind you dip fruit in) because it's Yugi's favorite. But Yugi comes and decides to help Yami because Yami doesn't know how.  
  
WARNING! If you don't like yaoi I wouldn't recommend reading this! It is very fluffy and is rated PG-13 for.uh kissing scenes and a bit of suggestive behavior. NOT a lemon/lime though (I don't know how to write them ^___^;)! I just thought this idea is cute!  
  
Yami Mystery: My aibou is not copying any story that she knows of so please don't accuse her. O_o Thank you to all that review. We like your opinions and feedback! ^__^  
  
Mystery: This will be VERY fluffy so please no comments like 'Dude that's one gay fic!' (You know who you are! O_o) someone said that about my last story! I don't know if it was meant good or bad, but that doesn't sound very nice and I give a fair amount of warning! Anyway please enjoy! ^____^  
  
*Point of View change and/or time changes *  
  
//Yami speaking to Yugi telepathically//  
  
/ vice versa /  
  
'thoughts'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ scene change  
  
(M: interruptions by me! Y.M: and me!)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Mmmm, Chocolate!  
  
Yugi walked through the door dragging his feet. It had been a very slow and boring day at school. He wanted nothing more then to change and talk with his Yami. He suddenly heard a crash from the kitchen and a few chose words in Egyptian. Yugi dropped his bag and ran to the kitchen to see what the noise was about.  
  
When he got there he nearly burst out laughing and probably wouldn't have been able to stop if he had.  
  
There was his Yami the mighty former Pharaoh sitting in a pool of flour on the floor (M: Okay I don't know how to make milk chocolate, so please bear with me!). He was white from head to toe and was currently glaring at the empty flour bag beside him. Yugi let out a small giggle, which caught his Yami's attention.  
  
"Aibou? Your home from school early." Yami stood up and frowned.  
  
"Yami, its 4:30! By the way what were you doing?" Yugi cocked his head curiously. (M: CUTE! -^__^- Y.M: -_-;) Yami flushed which was very noticeable against the white on his face.  
  
"I. was.trying to make you some milk chocolate so you can have some chocolate with the fruit Grandpa makes you eat for a snack after school!" Yami looked down sheepishly and scoffed his toe against the floor. "But as you can see, I don't really know how."  
  
Yugi smiled his cutest smile. "Aw, Yami that's so sweet of you! I love milk chocolate! But I don't think you use flour, we better get you and this mess cleaned up, then I can help you!" Yugi went and grabbed two brooms from the closet and handed one to Yami. After they cleaned the kitchen, Yami still had white hair and white clothes because the flour had stuck to him.  
  
"You look like an angel. My angel." Yugi giggled and sighed dreamily, Yami blushed at the compliment. Then Yami got a devilish grin. He went over to Yugi and scooped him up.  
  
"Does that make you my little devil?" Yami practically purred into Yugi's ear. A shiver went down Yugi's spine and he tilted his head to kiss Yami. Yami responded fiercely.  
  
He pulled the younger boy against his chest and ran his tongue along Yugi's bottom lip. Yugi moaned lightly as he parted his lips eagerly as Yami explored his mouth and ran a hand up and down his spine. Ever so gently Yami pushed Yugi to the smooth floor and continued to kiss the little one hungrily. Yugi wrapped his arms around his darker's neck and entwined his finger's into Yami's hair. Yami pulled away briefly, they were both panting by now, and began to kiss Yugi gently right below his ear then trailing down his neck. He smirked as he kissed Yugi's throat and Yugi let out a little gasp of pleasure. He began to unbutton Yugi's shirt and kissed him, down his smooth pale chest, and little kisses on his stomach. Then Yugi stopped him and tilted his Yami's head up.  
  
"Yami. I. don't think we should. do this right here or right now," Yugi smiled. (M: Yah, plus the authoress isn't going to up the rating. ^___^; Sorry!)  
  
Yami growled playfully. "You always spoil my fun." He quickly leaned back up, grabbed Yugi by the back of his head and crushed their lips together. Yugi had a big grin on his face when Yami pulled away. Yami let out a sigh.  
  
"Your right as usual but you taste so good." He flashed Yugi a sly smile which made Yugi blush immediately.  
  
"Well. uh. thanks," He squeaked. Then he looked down at himself. "Oh look now I'M covered in flour!" He hastily got up off the floor and started to button back up his shirt when Yami stopped him.  
  
"Leave it, you have to take a bath now anyway," he smiled sexily. (M: *drools puddles*) "Besides you look good like that." Yami tapped Yugi on the nose. Yugi stared as he watched Yami start to unbutton his own shirt following his Yami's every move with his eyes. When Yami was finished Yugi groaned wistfully at the other boy's perfectly tanned smooth chest with tight muscles and. 'Ack! We'll never leave the kitchen if he keeps teasing me like this!'  
  
"Yami!" Yugi pouted. "I'm going to take my bath now! Unless you want to join me I don't think you need to do that now." Yami blushed faintly then looked at Yugi thoughtfully.  
  
"Hmmm, now there's an idea." As he expected Yugi blushed like a cute little tomato. Yami laughed a rich deep laugh that made Yugi smile in spite of his embarrassment. "Alright, alright! Come aibou, I will escort you to your bathing chambers." He bowed and extended his arm to Yugi. Yugi giggled and linked his arm with Yami's.  
  
As they made their way to the bathroom upstairs Yami couldn't help himself because he was feeling mischievous today. He scooped Yugi into his arms and started to carry him.  
  
Yugi yelped in surprise. "Yami! I can walk myself!" Yugi didn't mind one bit though. The feel of Yami's smooth bare chest against his skin felt so. nice. Yami was also thoroughly enjoying their closeness. Usually they couldn't be like this just in case Grandpa came in and caught them. But he was out on an archeological dig and wouldn't be back for a couple weeks. This left Yugi and Yami all alone.  
  
Yami went into the bathroom and gently put Yugi down then he slid his arms out of the sleeves of his jacket and tossed it to the side, then began to unbuckle his neck belt. Yugi looked at him shocked.  
  
"If.um.you want the bath first I could leave." Yugi stammered at the thought that his Yami was undressing right in front of him (Y.M: *faints* M: *sighs and continues writing*)  
  
Yami smiled mysteriously. "I kind of like the idea before, that I can join you." Yugi nearly passed out.  
  
"Um.well. I." Yugi stammered.  
  
Yami laughed. "Aibou I am only teasing. You may have the bath first and I will go in AFTER you." He smirked. "Although, it would have been fun though." Yugi smiled and blushed as Yami left the bathroom.  
  
*After their baths* (M: ^o^ I am evil! Y.M: *still passed out* x_x)  
  
"Okay Yami! Time to make some dipping chocolate!" Yugi and Yami were now in the kitchen all clean and ready to start making it. (Y.M: *regains conscienceness* About time! M: What! I have to have a lot of fluff!) They were now wearing bandanas to hold back their hair except for their bangs and aprons. Yami's was only slightly bigger and black and Yugi's stuff was white. (M: Cute! ^o^! Y.M: -____-;)  
  
*After they have made it* (M: Ok I don't know how to make it and it would've been boring. ^___^;)  
  
"Yeah! Now it's time to test it!" Yugi bounced happily to the fridge and brought out a bowl of strawberries. He took one dipped it in the sauce and popped it in his mouth. Yugi chewed thoughtfully. Even though Yugi helped him to tell him what to do Yami had done mostly everything so he hoped it would taste good.  
  
"Sugoi (wonderful)! Oishii (yummy)!" Yugi exclaimed happily. He hugged Yami around the middle. Yami was very happy (and a bit relieved) that it had turned out okay.  
  
"Yami, you try!" Yugi exclaimed. Yami opened his mouth to answer no, he doesn't eat but Yugi just popped a strawberry into his mouth. Yami gasped.  
  
//Aibou, it's great! // Yugi smiled.  
  
/I knew you would like it. / Yami leaned over the table and kissed Yugi the sweet fruit and chocolate making it all the sweeter.  
  
Yugi moaned lightly and Yami deepened the kiss till it was dizzying. Somehow they can't remember they were up in Yugi's room still kissing with the chocolate and strawberries beside them on the end table.  
  
//I love you aibou with my entire mind, body, and soul. // Yami placed a feather light kiss on Yugi's neck.  
  
/And I love you, my Yami. / Yugi tilted Yami's face so he could kiss him properly on the lips still tasting like chocolate.  
  
*** Insert tasteful lemon here because I don't know how to write one. ^___^; ***  
  
Yugi woke up the next day to find Yami's arm around his waist and his head resting on his shoulder. Yugi giggled and kissed Yami's nose.  
  
Yami mumbled and looked up at Yugi.  
  
//Aishiteru, Aibou. Forever. // Yugi smiled and had tears in the corners of his eyes.  
  
/Aishiteru, Yami! Mmmmm, your lips taste like chocolate. / Yugi grabbed Yami by the back of the neck and kissed him.  
  
'We are not going to be leaving this room any time soon at this rate' Yami smiled against Yugi's lips. 'Oh well.'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ The End! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mystery: All done! -^____________________________________^-  
  
Yami Mystery: *suddenly* NO FLAMES PLEASE!  
  
Mystery: *jumps cause her Yami scared her* O_O! What did ya do that for! -____-  
  
Yami Mystery: ^____^;  
  
Mystery: *sigh* If anyone wants to write a lemon for this then please ask me and I will give them permission! Only if they will write a tasteful one! And not one where it is making fun of my story! Plus I need credit! ^_________________^  
  
Yami Mystery: -_____-; Aibou you are strange!  
  
Mystery: Hey, I'm not the one yelling at the reviewers! Please read and review! I appreciate it very much! Ja Ne!  
  
-^______________________^- 


	2. FOR WHO EVER WANTS A LEMON! PLEASE READ!

****** IMPORTANT NOTE*******  
  
Mystery: Me again! As you can see this is just a short notice for all those people who wanted a lemon for this story!  
^_________________^  
  
Yami Mystery: -______-;;  
  
Mystery: Anyway! Alot of people suggested that they wanted a lemon but I can't write them!!! ;_____; Fortunately, Thunder Goddes  
Kino has written one!! ^_______________^ So if you would like to read the lemon to this story go see if she has put it up yet!  
All credit goes to her for it!  
Yami Mystery:   
Disclaimer: The plot of Mmmmmmmm, Chocolate! is owned by Mystery! The lemon for it is owned by Thunder Goddes Kino  
(thanks to her for writing it)! And the characters aren't owned by any of the authoresses mentioned above! Although my aibou   
would be extremely happy if she did own the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh! *sigh*   
  
Mystery: Also thank you to everyone who reviewed!!! Ja Ne!!! 


End file.
